1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle curtain assembly, and more particularly to a vehicle curtain assembly that has an auxiliary wheel mechanism to assist a curtain fabric in reeling completely into an axle tube.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle curtain assembly may be mounted in a vehicle to provide shading effect to the objects in the vehicle. A conventional vehicle curtain assembly substantially comprises an axle tube, a reeling device, and a curtain fabric. The reeling device is mounted in the axle tube. The curtain fabric can be expanded from the axle tube and is connected to the reeling device to be automatically reeled into the axle tube by the reeling device. A hard rim board is mounted on an end of the curtain fabric to allow the curtain fabric to be expanded easily and to be positioned in the vehicle after the curtain fabric is expanded. The rim board comprises a rod and two positioning members mounted respectively on two ends of the rod.
When the vehicle curtain assembly is mounted on a rear window of a vehicle to shade the objects in a trunk of the vehicle, two ends of the axle tube are connected to and positioned at two sides of the trunk near the rear seat. The curtain fabric is expanded from the axle tube and the positioning members on the rod are engaged respectively with two sides of the trunk. Accordingly, the curtain fabric is positioned at the expanded status to shade the objects in the trunk.
However, the curtain fabric is softer than the rim board, so the rim board has a weight heavier than that of the curtain fabric. When the positioning members are disengaged from the sides of the trunk, the rim board will naturally droop due to the heavy weight of the rim board. Accordingly, the reeling force provided by the reeling device is insufficient to completely reel the curtain fabric into the axle tube. Consequently, the drooping rim board easily bumps and damages the objects in the trunk due to the shake generated during the movement of the vehicle.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a vehicle curtain assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.